Ini Jalanku!
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Gaara's POV/Semi-Canon/Incest/T /Menjadi seorang pendosa adalah jalanku. Jangan salahkan aku, dan jangan salahkan rasa yang menyelubungi hatiku. Tapi salahkan takdir yang telah menempatkan kita pada posisi yang salah dan menjadikan kita dua orang yang terlarang. Ini jalanku, dan aku bahagia menjalaninya, meski pada akhirnya aku harus kekal di neraka./RnR?


**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi  
**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning_ : _Semi_-_Canon_, _Incest_, _OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo(s)_, _etc_.**

**Rate : T+**

**_Genre_ : _Angst, _****_Hurt/Comfort_**, _Family_.  


_******Dont Like Dont Read.**_

* * *

**_•｡ ⌒ _****... ************Ini jalanku!** _**...** ⌒ ｡•_  


**.**

******_By _: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa sakit dari terabaikan dan terbuang itu, adalah hal yang biasa bagiku. Meski perih, aku tetap tidak akan pernah mau membaginya dengan siapapun. Sejak lahir selalu hidup berdiam diri bersama Shukaku, jauh dari kasih sayang dan keramaian; membuatku tidak mengenal apa itu keluarga. Hidupku hanyalah menebarkan teror, diselimuti oleh ketenangan dan kesunyian.

Mungkin hanya Naruto seorang yang bersedia menjadi sahabatku. Yang secara perlahan-lahan mulai membuatku mengerti betapa hidup itu tidaklah sepi dan suram. Mengajarkan bahwa dalam hidup itu terdapat teman, yang akan membuat hidup itu menjadi lebih bermakna, ceria dan menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah sosok_mu_ dan Kankuro mulai membuka hati padaku. Kalian menyayangiku, menganggapku sebagai saudara dan adik, bukan sebagai monster seperti dulu.

Dapat kulihat betapa _kau_ dan Kankuro begitu gigih memperjuangkan diriku dan kedudukanku sebagai seorang _Kazekage_ di mata masyarakat Suna. Ketika itu, wajah_mu_ yang sangat tegas itu, terlihat bercahaya dimataku. Sosok_mu_ bagaikan pelita, dan kasih sayang_mu_ adalah pelipur rinduku pada sosok ibu yang telah lama menghilang dalam jangkauan nyataku.

Wajah_mu_, senyum_mu_, sentuhan_mu_, dan semua yang ada pada diri_mu_ adalah keindahan pribadiku. Aku bersyukur karena _kau_ ditakdirkan menjadi seorang kakak bagiku. Itu adalah anugerah bagiku. _Kau_ dan segala kebaikan_mu_, merupakan penghangat jiwaku yang telah lama beku.

Tak terhingga rasa sayangku pada_mu_, bahkan terlalu sulit untuk kurangkaikan dalam kata-kata. Kelembutan_mu_, kasih sayang_mu_, dan senyum hangat_mu_ padaku. _Kau_ indah dan mempesona, selalu dapat menenangkan dan mengayomi diriku.

Kau adalah seorang kakak terbaik bagiku.

Tapi... itu dulu. Dulu, dulu sekali aku beranggapan begitu. Setelah aku menyadari betapa intimnya hubungan_mu_ dengan pria dari klan Nara itu, ada perasaan ganjil yang bergejolak aneh di dalam dadaku. Perasaan aneh yang belum pernah kurasakan, perasaan aneh yang membuat hatiku tercabik dan merana. Perasaan aneh yang membuatku menjadi sangat kesal pada_mu_ dan pria Nara itu. Apalagi ketika mendengar kisah tentang pria itu dari bibir ranum_mu _yang sangat antusias, secara tiba-tiba emosiku memuncak, dengan menguatnya hasrat untuk membunuh pria bernama Shikamaru itu.

Perang shinobi keempat semakin menyatukan kalian. _Kau_ tahu, selama peperangan itu berlangsung, yang kuanggap musuh adalah pria itu. Kalian bertarung bersama dan saling melindungi, semua gerakan tubuh dan lirikan mata kalian mampu membuat emosiku menjadi semakin tidak terkontrol. _Kau_ tahu, luka lebar dipunggung Shikamaru adalah perbuatanku. Kalau saja _kau_ tidak berusaha melindungi pria itu, detik itu juga nyawanya sudah kucabut.

sudah berlalu selama lima tahun setelah itu, aku muak dengan kenyataan. Dengan wajah yang sumringah, _kau_ memelukku dan Kankuro sambil berteriak kegirangan karena Shikamaru telah melamar_mu_. Kau tahu, betapa panasnya hatiku, emosiku semakin bergejolak.

_Kau_ adalah satu-satunya seorang Hawa yang kupuja, _kau_ memikat hatiku. Aku tahu rasa yang melingkupi hatiku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, dan _kau_ adalah sosok terlarang bagiku. Di dalam darah kita mengalir darah yang sama, dan itu membuatku semakin muak pada kenyataan dan takdir yang tidak adil.

Selama ini aku berdosa. Telah menyimpan hatiku untuk_mu_, telah menarik bayang-bayang_mu_ dalam khayalan terliarku, dan memanfaatkan status kita sebagai kakak dan adik untuk mencuri sebuah pelukan dan kecupan pada pipi dan dahi_mu_. Seandainya menuruti kata hati, betapa hasratku begitu besar untuk menyentuh bibir ranum dan sekujur kulit_mu_ yang mulus itu.

_Kau_ milikku, dan aku mulai menjadi gila karena_mu_. Aku ingin merelakan_mu_ bahagia bersama Shikamaru, tapi hatiku terlalu gelap untuk menerima semua itu. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan _kau_ bercumbu mesra dengan orang lain. Membayangkannya saja membuat aliran darahku menegang. Aku marah.

Maafkan aku, Temari. Aku menarik ucapan_ku_, aku sama sekali tidak beruntung menjadi adik_mu_, aku menyesal dengan takdir kita. Dan maafkan aku, karena terpaksa harus membunuh Shikamaru-_mu_. Setelah kematian pria itu, kau akan menjadi milik_ku_. Meski _kau_ menolak, dengan Kankuro dan semua masyarakat Suna yang mencibirku, aku tetap akan menjadikan_mu_ milikku.

Saat aku merenggut kesucian_mu_, saat itu juga pertalian darah diantara kita telah terputus untuk selamanya. Aku berdosa, dan _ka_u berdosa. Tapi tenang saja, dosa itu tidak akan menjadi berat bila kita bersama. Biar Tuhan, ibu, ayah, Shikamaru, Kankuro, dan semua masyarakat desa mengutukku. Biarlah, aku tidak perduli. Selama aku mampu menyimpan_mu_ untuk diriku sendiri, aku mampu menjalani semua itu. Karena bagiku, rasa sakit dari terabaikan dan terbuang itu adalah hal yang biasa bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulir-bulir cairan bening itu terus berjatuhan, mengalir tanpa henti dari sepasang mata indah_mu_, kau menangis tanpa suara di bawahku. Aku benci melihatnya, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku. Aku menikmatinya; menikmati bagaimana jemariku yang menari di seputar wajah_mu_, menikmati jemariku yang membelai helai demi helai rambut _blonde_-_mu_ yang indah. Itu rambut ibu, rambut ibu kita. Fakta yang sangat kubenci.

"Gaara..." Suara_mu_ yang serak kembali terdengar. "Jangan..." Kau masih terus memohon, tapi aku tetap tidak akan perduli.

Bibir_mu_ semakin bergetar, mata_mu_ kembali melirik pilu pada sosok Shikamaru Nara yang kini tertawan di dinding dalam keadaan terluka, darah mengucur dari pelipis dan bahunya. Tangan, kaki, dan mulutnya terkunci oleh pasir-pasirku. Aku menarik perhatian_mu_ dengan mengecup bibir ranum_mu_, mata_mu_ terbelalak, terlihat sangat tidak percaya pada apa yang telah kulakukan.

Pasirku mulai semakin erat mencengkram tangan dan kaki Shikamaru, pria itu berusaha melepaskan diri ketika melihat bibirku yang mulai melumat bibir_mu_. Kurasakan erangan kesakitannya yang teralirkan melalui pasir-pasirku yang membekap mulutnya. Semakin dia berontak, maka semakin remuk tulangnya, dan semakin jauh aku akan mencumbu diri_mu_.

_Kau_ pun mulai kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkaramanku, tapi itu percuma saja, pasirku tidak akan semudah itu _kau_ lepaskan, Temari.

Ciuman kita terlepas, kau menatapku dengan sepasang _iris_-_mu_ yang terluka. "Temari." Aku menyebut nama_mu_ dalam nada yang lembut. Ini pertama kali bagiku, tapi untuk menenangkan_mu_, apapun akan kulakukan. "Kita pasti akan bahagia."

_Kau_ memejamkan mata dengan pahit, dahi_mu_ berkerut, dengan sepasang alis_mu_ yang saling menyatu. Aku tahu _kau_ merana mendengar perkataanku, tapi itu tetap tidak akan merubah pendirianku, karena kau adalah milik_ku_.

"Aku sayang denganmu, Gaara..." Kau membuka mata_mu_, terisak, memohon padaku dengan _iris-mu_ yang berlinangan air mata. "...kumohon, jangan lakukan ini..."

_Kau_ tahu Temari, semua kata-kata_mu_ tidak akan membuatku mengurungkan niatku, tapi semakin memancing hasratku untuk segera menjadikan_mu_ milikku seutuhnya. Jangan salahkan aku, dan jangan salahkan rasa yang menyelubungi hatiku, tapi salahkan takdir yang telah menjadikan kita dua orang yang terlarang.

Pekikan dan tangisan_mu_ mulai terdengar ketika _kimono_ putih yang merupakan gaun pengantin_mu_ kurobek. _Kau_ berteriak kencang, memohon padaku, dan aku menjawabnya dengan melumat leher jenjang_mu_. Betapa halusnya kulit_mu_ yang terlarang ini, begitu memabukkan; bagai candu yang tiada tandingannya. Perlahan, konsentrasiku mulai buyar, membuat pasirku yang mencengkram Shikamaru mulai mengendur.

"Hentikan Gaara! Dia kakakmu!" Aku tidak perduli, persetan dengan semuanya. "Brengsek kau! Jangan sentuh dia! Dia istriku!"

Telingaku panas mendengarnya, kecupanku mengambang. "Dia memang istrimu, Shikamaru. Tapi dia adalah milikku." Kukepalkan tangan kananku, lalu terdengar teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari bibir Shikamaru.

_Kau_ berteriak, mulai meraung dan berontak dengan lebih kuat, tapi itu percuma saja. Kini bibir_mu_ terkunci oleh pasirku, sembari kueratkan cengkraman pasirku pada tubuh_mu. Kau _diam tak berkutik dalam kuasaku_, _dan aku kembali melanjutkan cumbuanku yang sempat tertunda. Keadaan hening, tak terdengar suara Shikamaru maupun geramannya. Pria itu sudah tak berdaya, dengan kepalanya yang terkulai lemas, dan darah segar yang lebih pekat mengucur dari dadanya. Melalui pasirku, dapat kurasakan jantungnya yang sudah berhenti berdetak.

**##**

Kini _kau_ tidak lagi terisak, ataupun berteriak dan meraung-raung untuk melepaskan diri. _Kau_ meringkuk sepi di sebelahku layaknya seorang pesakitan; rambut_ blonde_-_mu_ yang kusut, sekujur tubuh yang penuh _kissmark_-ku, dan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh_mu_. Aku menutupkan jubah _Kazekage_-ku pada tubuh_mu_, yang hanya kau balas dengan tepisan kasar_mu_.

"Kau monster, Gaara..." Suara datar_mu_ terdengar. Kau berkata dengan posisi memunggungiku, dan tatapan_mu_ terarahkan pada jasad Shikamaru yang bersimbah darah. "Aku benci padamu..."

Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan semua itu, Temari. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah diri_mu_. Sekarang ikatan kita telah terputus, dan itu merupakan kesenanganku. Meski harus mendengar tangisan_mu_, makian_mu_, dan rontaan_mu_, aku tetap tidak perduli. Aku akan tetap menahan_mu_ dalam lingkup pasirku, menjaga mata dalam setiap gerakan_mu_, dan mencumbu diri_mu_ terus-menerus; karena kau adalah milik_ku_.

Sebut aku pendosa, dan aku sama sekali tidak marah _kau_ membenciku. Aku tidak akan melarang dan merasa terluka ataupun sakit hati, itu hak_mu_. Bahkan _kau_ boleh membunuhku, tapi itupun bila _kau_ mampu melakukannya.

"Bunuh aku, Gaara. Bunuh aku seperti kau membunuh Shikamaru." Tubuh_mu_ berbalik, _iris_-_mu_ kini menatap kosong padaku. Rasanya _kau_ menanggung beban yang sangat berat, tapi... aku tidak perduli. Sudah kubilang, kan?

Aku mencintai_mu_, tidak ada yang salah bagiku. Shikamaru mencintai_mu_, dia salah bagiku, dan sudah sepatutnya aku menyingkirkannya. Aku sudah berusaha merelakan pernikahan kalian, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku murka bila bukan aku yang bersama_mu_. Karena sudah kubilang, _kau_ adalah milikku. Sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikku harus selamanya menjadi milikku. Sosok_mu_ dan setiap jengkal kulit_mu_ adalah hakku seorang. Aku egois? Ya, aku egois. Tapi keegoisanku muncul hanya karena diri_mu_. Bukankah sudah kubilang, _kau_ membuatku menjadi gila.

Kulingkupkan pasir-pasirku ke sekujur tubuh_mu_, menahan_mu_ seperti kepompong, dan _kau_ diam saja layaknya mayat hidup. Mulai saat ini, kita akan bersama selamanya. Biar saja Kankuro dan para penduduk desa mencari kita, biar saja. Tidak akan ada yang menemukan kita, pasir adalah keahlianku, oleh karena itulah kuperintahkan mereka untuk menutupi dosa kita dari mata mereka.

Mata_mu_ terpejam, kurasakan semua gerakan dan detakan jantung_mu_ melalui pasirku. Aku ikut memejamkan mata, sampai sesuatu cairan yang bening membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis. Ya, bohong bila aku tidak perduli. Rasa ini menyakitkan, Temari. Tangisan, raungan, dan rontaan_mu_ adalah kepedihan yang sangat terdalam bagiku. Menyentuh sekujur tubuh_mu_ adalah tekanan batin bagiku. Aku takut, aku malu.

Dadaku mulai terasa sesak, bagai terdapat ribuan jarum yang merangsek masuk, mengoyak tubuh bagian dalamku, memecah seluruh isi kehidupanku, dan mengalirkan darah penuh dosa ke sekujur aliran syarafku. Rasa ini menyakitkan, Temari. Cinta ini tidak suci, ini cinta penuh dosa dan kutukan. Ini cinta terliar yang pernah ada. Cinta pembawa bencana, dan cinta penebar maut. Karena rasa ini aku kembali menjadi pembunuh keji, karena rasa ini aku mampu merenggut kebahagiaanmu, dan karena rasa inilah aku mampu mencabut nyawa sahabat dari sahabat baikku, Naruto.

Sesak itu kian menjadi, rasanya aku mulai sulit untuk bernafas. Aku menyesal telah melakukan dosa ini padamu, menarikmu ke dalam rasa terkutuk ini, hanya karena keegoisan sesaatku saja. Tapi meski begitu, hati kecilku tetaplah merasa senang. Seberapa besar rasa penyesalanku, tidak akan pernah mampu menyaingi rasa banggaku. Karena aku adalah laki-laki sejati dan seorang pencinta.

'_Kami-sama, aku yang berdosa. Biar aku saja yang menanggung semua dosa ini, lepaskan Temari. Jadi biarkan aku menikmati kebersamaanku bersama dengannya sampai datang hari dimana aku menanggung semuanya dan kehilangannya_.'

Mataku terbuka. Rasanya aku bisa melihat wajah murka dari kedua orang tua kita. '_Ayah dan ibu, kalian boleh mengutukku dari atas sana. Aku rela_.'

Menjadi seorang pendosa adalah jalanku. Jangan salahkan aku, dan jangan salahkan rasa yang menyelubungi hatiku. Tapi salahkan takdir yang telah menempatkan kita pada posisi yang salah dan menjadikan kita dua orang yang terlarang. Ini jalanku, dan aku bahagia menjalaninya, meski pada akhirnya aku harus kekal di neraka.

.

.

.

Asalkan kini kau tetap berada di sampingku, Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[_The End_]**

* * *

**Astaga! Fic apakah ini!**

**Incest? Huwa! #tereak gaje.**

**Ide fic ini muncul begitu saja, dibuat untuk senang-senang.**

**Jadi jangan kesal pada Lene ya para fans Gaara,,,, #senyum innocent, ditimpuk  
**

**Hati galau, otak mumet, nafsu makan berkurang (?), tugas menumpuk, dan mood menulis berkurang...**

**Dan akhirnya jadilah fic gaje bin absurd di atas...**

**Adakah yang mau membaca dan menyumbangkan review untuk komentar atas fic abal ini?**

**Hitung2 semangat buat Lene! :) peace**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! **


End file.
